Returned
by didthatreallyhappen
Summary: This is my first fic so go easy on me. I would really appreciate any comments or prompts. I was really disappointed we didn't get to see the scene where Jack finally found Mac after he was kidnapping so I wrote my own. Enjoy!


Mac collapsed onto the edge of the sidewalk and people began to crowd around him yelling thing his drugged up brain could comprehend while he allow the darkness to envelop him.

He woke up in the recovery position and sat up to have hands immediately try to push him down again. He tried the pish the hands away from himself and a woman kneeling beside him said "sir you need to lie down". "No" he said to nobody in particular "I need to..." he trailed of and was unconscious again.

Jack paced up and down the back of the war room while Matty barked orders at men and women dressed in full tactical gear

"Alpha, Bravo" she yelled "she we get a location on MacGyver you will escort Dalton, Davis, Bozer and Dr. De Pielo to him and then bring them back unharmed do you understand? Under no circumstances are you to approach MacGyver, he has been abducted by a psycho killer that makes most grown men piss their pants so chances are he will be relatively freaked out".

" Cato, Delta you will begin a search for Murdock who will almost definitely be looking for MacGyver and Echo will search for where MacGyver was being kept. Load up and be ready to move on my call".

The tac teams filed out leaving Riley, Bozer, Jack and Matty alone. Matty looked at Jack, a rare softness in her eyes "he's gonna be fine" she said and Jack just looked at her and scowled then resumed his pacing. Riley stared at the bowl of paperclips and she wondered what Mac would be making if he was there and Bozer just stated into space

After an eternity that was actually about 30 minutes Matty's phone rang and her face lit up as she thank who ever she was talking to. She hung up and said "we've got a location".

The team with the exception of Mac and Cage were all in the same armoured SUV that Jack was driving on their way to Mac Two other SUV's were driving with them, one infront, one behind. Unknown to the public there was soldiers armed to the teeth in the first and last ones.

They arrived to see Mac on the ground leaning back on his hands and using his heels to push himself backwards away from the two EMTs attempting to get close to him. Raw panic was written all over his face. Someone was going to get hurt if they kept advancing on home the way they were. Mac may look young and skinny but going up against hi in hand-to-hand could prove fatal. Jack sprinted closer the other two close behind but slowed behind the EMTs and put his arms out to stop Riley and Bozer.

He turned to see the confused faces of his two young friends and said "wait here". He turned back to see the EMTs looking at him and said "my name is Jack Dalton my boss called to let you know I was coming"

"She did" said one of the EMTs "she said Mr MacGyver here had been kidnapped" she continued gesturing at Mac who now had his face buried in his hands "he won't let us get close enough to treat him".

Jack shook his head and said "clear the scene and let me try. We have ours own doctor".

The EMTs moved away and Jack crouched down a few feet away from Mac's trembling figure and softly called " Mac?". Mac looked up at the sound of his name and said "Jack?"

"Hey bud you okay?" Jack asked moving a little closed

Mac didn't reply buy frowned at Jack as he continued to move closer. As Jack got close enough to touch him Mac panicked and moved backward and Jack put his hands up and drawled softly in the way he would calm a skittish colt "hey now it's just me". He reached out to touch Mac's shoulder and as soon as his hand made contact he found his arms full with a trembling blonde kid.

Sunprised Jack fell back onto his ass but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the younger man and rubbed between his shoulder blades soothingly murmuring words of comfort. When Mac finally released him he sat on he ground with his arm around him. Riley and Bozer stood a few feet away and Jack beckoned from them to come closer. They approached cautiously and dropped down beside Mac

Jack removed his arm from around Macs waist and said softly "I'm gonna go talk to the medics and the doc now ok?" Mac looked at him skeptically but then nodded. "I'll be just over there ok?" he said gesturing to where the medics and doctor were talking and got up.

Riley took his place and gently pushed his head against her shoulder and much to her surprise he didn't protest. She rubbed his back comfortingly and Bozer, sat on his other side and he could see Jack nearby and he relaxed enough to finally fall asleep.

When Jack returned to his partner's side he had fallen asleep with his head on Riley's shoulder. They were about to head back to Phoenix and he said to Riley "we gotta get goin' now". She shook Mac's shoulder and his eyes shoot open and he sat bolt upright breathing getting quicker. "Easy" Jack said and Riley felt Mac relax a little."We're gonna go back to Phoenix now. Me and Boze are gonna help you and we're gonna walk to the car ok?"

Mac simply nodded and Jack pulled Mac to his feet and ducked under his arm and Bozer did the same on the side. They made their way to the SUV and Mac and Riley got in the back, Mac was soon fast asleep with his upper body against Riley's and Bozer and Jack got in the front. Jack looked back on Mac and everyone in the SUV thought Mac is not going to leave Jacks sight for a very long time.


End file.
